Grey
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Mafia AU / Karena, tidak semua kegelapan tidak memiliki secercah cahaya, dan tidak semua cahaya tidak memiliki secuil kegelapan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladimir, Russia**

Dari luar, kastil berdinding batu-batu berwarna gelap itu hanya terlihat seperti satu dari puluhan kastil yang ada di Ladimir, yang merupakan tempat tinggal para bangsawan Ladimir zaman dahulu dan sekarang menjadi museum. Biarpun belum ada seorangpun yang tahu museum macam apa kastil yang satu ini dan bagaimana isinya.

Dinding batu yang tinggi menghalangi pandangan-pandangan penasaran manusia di luar sana. Hanya ada satu jalan masuk ke dalam kastil itu, dan itu adalah sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari besi yang warnanya tidak lebih cerah dari corak komposisi batu tembok kastilnya yang kokoh.

Seandainya sepasang mata penasaran berhasil mengintip ke dalam, dua manik yang beruntung itu hanya bisa melihat halaman yang luas, dengan jalanan yang diaspal menutupi rerumputan yang menghijau di musim semi, bermula dari pintu gerbang besi menuju pintu depan kastil.

Di tengah halaman, berdiri dengan anggunnya sebuah air mancur dengan patung dewi memanah sebagai hiasan di atasnya. Di sekeliling kastil, di bagian tembok luarnya, pohon-pohon cemara berjajar rapi, beratapkan langit dan berlaskan rumut. Semak-semak yang berbunga dengan bernaneka warna seolah membingkai jalanan beraspal, memberikan warna cerah untuk mengalahkan kesuaraman warna yang hanya bisa ditawarkan oleh sang aspal, hitam.

Selebihnya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi di dalam kastil. Tidak ada yang tahu jumlah lantai kastil itu, berapa banyak kamar di dalamnya, apa yang ada di balik tembok batu-batu gelap itu.

Namun, tentu saja ada pengecualian.

Setelan jas hitam yang ia gunakan tidak tampak mencolok beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya, disini, ketika gadis berambut merah itu berdiri di depan gerbang kokoh kastil dengan batuan gelap itu, ia tampak sangat mencolok. Biarpun setelan jas yang ia gunakan berwarna hitam.

"The Empress, ingin melapor," ujarnya singkat pada penjaga gerbang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Penjaga gerbang itu kemudian mengeluarkan semacam sensor dari sakunya. Menghela napas karena merasa terganggu, gadis berambut merah itu membiarkan sang penjaga memindai retinanya. Setelah dinilai cocok, barulah sang penjaga membukakan gerbang untuknya dan mempersilakan dirinya masuk.

.

.

**Grey **belong to **Arleinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

Bau tajam tembakau mengisi ruangan yang jendelanya tertutup rapat, namun pendingin ruangannya di matikan. Sepertinya sang empu ruangan tidak mau repot-repot memperendah suhu ruangan karena cuaca di Ladimir hampir selalu dingin. _The Empress_ tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, sebab pemimpinnya pasti sudah tahu kedatangannya, terima kasih banyak untuk para penjaga gerbang di depan.

"Misi selesai. Tim _Jack of Spade_ sudah dikirim untuk beres-beres lokasi. Mereka tiba dua menit setelah aku meninggalkan lokasi," lapor The Empress.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasa," pemimpin mereka, dengan code nama _The World_ merupakan lelaki paruh baya yang tidak lagi gagah namun memiliki karisma, kecerdikan, dan kecerdasan yang tidak ada tandingannya, "Temui _The Magician_ untuk misimu berikutnya."

_The Empress_ hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu.

.

"Erza!" seruan dari salah satu rekannya langsung memenuhi gendang telinganya ketika ia membuka pintu. Itu, dan bau vodka serta tembakau yang langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya.

Gadis yang mengikat dua rambut pirangnya itu langsung memeluk _The Empress_, alias Erza Scarlet, begitu gadis berambut merah itu memasuki ruangan milik _Ace of Spade_ yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua dari kastil berbatu gelap tersebut.

"Ah, kau menyelesaikan misimu dengan cepat, seperti biasa," Lucy Heartfillia berkomentar ketika Erza hanya menepuk punggung sebelum melangkah ke arah meja kopi. Dimana sebotol vodka terbuka dan tampak mengundang di matanya. Nyaris Erza bisa merasakan sensasi hangat di perutnya dan rasa seperti terbakar di tenggorokannya hanya karena bau yang menguar dari botol yang terbuka itu.

"Yo, Erza!" sapa rekannya yang lain. Tubuhnya yang tampak kurus namun berotot ia senderkan di tembok dekat jendela yang tidak di tutup tirainya. Tubuh putihnya hanya berbalutkan celana panjang. Memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap suhu rendah, Gray Fullbuster merasa tidak perlu repot-repot memakai baju.

"Geh, kau cepat sekali menyelesaikan misimu. Tapi aku pasti bisa lebih cepat lagi!" yang lain, Natsu Dragneel berkomentar sementara manik sewarna karamel miliknya mengamati rekan satu timnya meneguk habis vodka dari gelasnya.

"Kau mau buktikan?" sebuah seringai menantang terpeta di wajah cantik milik Erza.

"Aku siap bertarung denganmu sekarang!" Natsu berdiri dari sofanya, manik cokelatnya terbakar semangat.

"Natsu," Lucy mengerang, menarik kursi kecil yang tadinya terletak di depan bar di ruangan itu, "Erza mendapat kode _The Empress_ bukan karena kecantikannya kau tahu. Dan kapan kau berhasil mengalahkan Erza?"

"Hari ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, Luce! Tunggu dan lihat saja!" Natsu masih berkoar penuh semangat.

"Kau mabuk, Napas Api," komentar Gray singkat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau bilang, Liur Es? Kau yang mabuk! Mana ada orang telanjang dada di Ladimir?" Natsu menatap tajam ke arah Gray.

"Cih, kau saja yang tidak tahu seni, Otak Api," Gray meletakkan gelasnya di kusen jendela sebelum mengambil langkah panjang untuk berhadapan dengan Natsu yang sudah melompat ke balik sofanya dan kini berdiri menantang di hadapan Gray. Tampaknya lupa akan tujuan utamanya untuk melawan Erza.

"Seni apa? Seni erotis? Dasar Liur Es Mesum!"

"Jaga omonganmu, Napas Api Jorok!"

"Kau yang jaga mulut, Liur Es Menyebalkan!"

"Ngaca dulu sebelum ngomong, Napas Api Cerewet!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet, hah, Otak Beku? Luce adalah orang yang paling cerewet disini!"

"Hei, kenapa aku di bawa-bawa, Natsu?" Lucy menggebrak meja kopi, membuat botol vodka mereka melayang sebelum akhirnya melintang di atas meja dan menggelinding di lantai. Tentu saja kedua lelaki itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan kalimat balasan atas ejekan lawannya sehingga tidak mendengar Lucy maupun suara berdebum yang teredam oleh karpet merah yang melapisi lantai marmer ruangan mereka.

"Jelas saja kau tidak bisa memahami dimana seninya, otakmu kan sudah terbakar!"

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana denganmu, hah? Otakmu juga sudah membeku, dimana kau bisa mengerti seni?"

"Cih, dasar Otak Api!"

"Setidaknya terbakar lebih bagus daripada membeku, Otak Es. Orang-orang pasti akan memilih suhu yang lebih hangat untuk liburan!" Natsu menyeringai bangga.

"_My ass_! Jelas saja orang-orang ingin pergi ke tempat yang dingin atau bersalju. Kau bisa bermain ski disana," Gray yang tidak mau kalah ikut menyeringai. Bisep keduanya kini bersentuhan selagi tangan dari masing-masing lelaki tersebut terlipat di depan dada.

"Hoo? Kau bisa berselanjar di daerah tropis. Atau mungkin kau tidak tahu apa itu daerah tropis, eh, Liur Es?"

"Mungkin kau yang tidak tahu salju, Napas Api?"

"Kau benar-benar mengajakku bertarung ya, Liur Es Mesum?"

"Silahkan saja, Otak Api Menyebalkan. Sebetulnya tidak perlu repot-repot karena toh aku yang akan menang."

"Cih, yakin sekali kau. Seingatku terakhir kali kau menang melawanku adalah ketika —."

"**BISAKAH. KALIAN. DIAM?" **serta-merta, Natsu dan Gray memisahkan diri mereka dari satu dan yang lainnya. Keduanya menatap Erza yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Natsu serta Gray dan keduanya merasakan rasa dingin yang tidak wajar menjalari tulang punggung mereka ketika manik cokelat itu seperti mengeluarkan listrik ke arah mereka. sebuah belati tergenggam di tangan kirinya sementara di sebelah kanannya Erza masih memegang gelas yang ia gunakan untuk meminum vodka. Rahang gadis itu mengeras, siap mencerca keduanya.

"Erza maafkan aku!" Natsu berseru, bersujud, "Aku belum mau mati, sungguh! Ampuni aku!"

Kemudian Erza hanya menghela napas sebelum melemparkan belatinya ke arah Gray yang dengan sigap memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari senjata tajam berbilah keperakan itu, "Juvia menitipkan itu padaku. Aku akan menemui Mira, jangan lakukan yang macam-macam kalau tidak mau mendapat ruangan yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini. Mengerti?"

Dua yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, "Apanya yang salah dengan ruangan ini? Toh pemanasnya hanya mati, cat temboknya hanya mengelupas di sana-sini dan karpetnya hanya terlihat tua dan berbau aneh, sofanya hanya tidak lagi empuk, barnya sudah lapuk, dan tidak ada tempat tidur di ruangan kita. Aku sih nyaman-nyaman saja."

"Kau sih sudah terbiasa tinggal di hutan …" Lucy menghela napas sebelum meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

.

"Mira," Erza menyapa, duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di bar yang terdapat di lantai bawah tanah kastil berbatu hitam itu. Gadis berambut putih yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dipadu dengan cardigan yang warnanya sedikit lebih muda dari warna gaunnya menoleh ke arah Erza sebelum mengangguk singkat. Gadis bernama Mirajane Strauss itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku gaunnya.

"Bagaimana misimu? Melihat kau kembali secepat kilat kurasa tidak ada masalah sama sekali," Mirajane menyodorkan segelas kecil vodka ke arah Erza.

"Bisa dibilang," Erza mengangguk singkat, "_The World_ menyuruhku untuk menemuimu."

"Ah, terburu-buru seperti biasa, Erza. Aku sarankan kau istirahat seminggu atau dua minggu dulu. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang paling jarang mengambil libur," Mirajane melompati bar dengan anggunnya sebelum duduk di samping Erza.

"Sebelum natal kita semua akan mendapat libur, bukan?" Erza menyeruput vodkanya, "Jadi apa misi kali ini?"

"Kurasa semua _Ace of Spade_ adalah orang-orang yang gila kerja, _ne_?" Mirajane ikut menyeruput vodka dari gelasnya sendiri.

"Lebih bisa dibilang sebagai haus darah," Erza bergumam.

Mirajane membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan fotonya. Itu adalah foto seorang lelaki paruh baya, yang biarpun usianya sudah bukan dua puluhan tapi masih menyimpan kejayaan masa mudanya. Rambut cokelatnya belum beruban dan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa kumis ataupun jenggot tidak terlalu menampakkan gurat-gurat usia.

"Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia," Erza mengangguk, mengingat siapa lelaki yang dijuluki sebagai 'Raja Awet Muda' itu, "Apa dosanya?"

"_Please_," Mirajane terkiki pelan, "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja."

"Ah ya, menyuap ratusan orang miskin di daerah perbatasan Polandia untuk memilihnya kemudian setelah terpilih ia membunuh mereka dengan cara memasukkan mereka ke dalam kamar gas bekas perang dunia kedua. Korupsi dan uangnya disimpan di berbagai macam rekening di seluruh dunia, atas nama anak-anaknya dan beberapa nama fiktif tapi yang ini belum ada bukti nyatanya. Menghancurkan panti asuhan untuk tanahnya dibangun mall. Ikut menandatangani perdagangan senjata nuklir sehingga sekarang legal di Polandia. Ada yang kurang?" Erza bertanya.

"Terbukti membunuh ketua dewan senat sebelumnya, yang ini sudah di buktikan. Memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan sistem pemerintahan di Polandia dan mengubahnya," Mirajane menambahkan.

"Ah …," Erza mengangguk mengerti, "Aku berangkat besok."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak. Siapkan tiket pesawat jam satu siang ke Polandia."

.

**Warsawa, Polandia**

Polandia, sama seperti Rusia, dilapisi salju senja itu. Ketika Erza Scarlet menginjakkan kakinya di Bandar Udara Frédéric Chopin Warsawa, rasa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya berbeda dengan yang biasa ia rasakan di Rusia. Terbiasa dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat, perbedaan suhu beberapa derajat di atas nol yang di tawarkan oleh Polandia membuatnya … gembira.

Ia tidak mengharapkan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya, tidak. Тайной, tempat Erza bekerja dengan kode nama The Empress sekarang tidak menjalin kerja sama dengan siapa-siapa. Pun tidak memiliki cabang atau aliansi. Maka, Erza memilih untuk langsung _check-in_ di Hotel yang sudah di pesankan Mira biarpun bau kopi dari kedai kopi terdekat mengundangnya.

Menaiki taksi yang pertama ia lihat di bandara hampir dua puluh menit yang lalu, kini Erza berdiri di depan Hotel Mercure Warszawa Grand, dimana Mira memesankan kamar nomor 201 untuknya bermalam.

"Kamar 201 atas nama Emma Cindy," Erza berujar pada resepsionis dalam bahasa Polandia yang lancar. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, gadis berusia sekitar dua puluhan yang bertugas melayani para tamu di meja depan itu menyerahkan kunci kamar yang berhiaskan gantungan dengan ukiran kayu yang bertuliskan '201'.

"Terima kasih," Erza mengangguk ke arah resepsionis dan keburu pergi sebelum gadis yang bertugas itu membalas ucapannya.

Di kamarnya, Erza langsung memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Setiap inci pintu kayu yang menjaga _privacy_nya ia sentuh untuk memastikan tidak ada yang aneh. Setelah melepas sepatunya, gadis berambut merah itu mengecek karpet merah yang melapisi lantai marmer kamarnya kemudian menyentuh seluruh permukaan tembok yang dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna cokelat muda. Terakhir ia mengecek kamar mandi, lemari, meja, dan tempat tidurnya.

Hasilnya? Memang terbukti tidak ada alat penyadap, tapi kamarnya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari kandang kuda. Tapi bukan Erza namanya kalau mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk merapikan lagi kamarnya.

"Ah, sial!" rutuknya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Dari laci salah satu meja kamarnya, Erza mengeluarkan gantungan _Do not disturb_ dan menggantungnya di gagang pintu depan.

Lalu gadis itu menutup tirai kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur sebelum membuka koper yang ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan wig pendek berwarna hitam, setelan kaos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu hitam, dan juga topi serta slyer, yang sama-sama berwarna hitam.

Erza membuka tirainya sedikit, mengamati dari jendela kamarnya ketika mentari perlahan meninggalkan singgasananya, melukis langit dengan warna oranye pekat nyaris merah dan mewarnai awan dengan warna lembayung lembut. Ketika akhirnya sang raja siang terbenam dan langit hitam pekat, Erza mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan.

Ia melapisi pakaian serba hitamnya dengan mantel biru gelap. Topi dan slyer hitamnya ia simpan di dalam tas. Erza tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa taksi untuk membawanya ke kediaman pribadi milik ketua dewan senat Polandia, karena ia sudah mempelajari rute jalan yang 'aman' sebelum ia berangkat ke sini.

Erza keluar dari kamarnya. Pisaunya dan pistolnya yang khusus dibuat dari bambu terselip di beberapa bagian di balik pakaiannya. Ia menarik napas kemudian membuangnya, kebiasaan yang ia pelihara sejak ia masuk ke тайной. Menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya kemudian melangkah pasti. Siap menyelesaikan misinya kali ini.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar empat jam, untuk mendapatkan informasi tambahan dari Mira dan mengirimkan kabar untuk Mira, Erza menyusup ke dalam mansion Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia itu.

Menyusup ke dalam tidak sesulit yang Erza bayangkan. Sejujurnya, ia malahan sedikit kecewa. Untuk orang dengan pangkat yang tinggi, Ketua Dewan Senat, rumahnya hanya di jaga oleh beberapa orang saja. itu pun tidak terlalu kuat. Dengan mudah Erza mengalahkan mereka dan membiarkan sungai terdekat menghanyutkan tubuh keduanya.

Bahkan halaman belakangnya tidak dipasangi laser atau apa dan Erza tidak terlalu peduli apakah ada kamera pengawas atau tidak, karena toh ia selalu berhasil menyusup. Setelah menyusuri kebun belakang dalam bayang-bayang pohon-pohon besar, Erza menyusup ke dapur. Membunuh seorang pelayan lelaki, kemudian menggunakan bajunya dengan menyamar sehingga ia bisa melebur menjadi salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Biar aku bantu," Erza, dalam penyamarannya, mendekati salah seorang pelayan perempuan yang tampak kesulitan membawa dua nampan berisi makanan sekaligus.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak," pelayan perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kau baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," pelayan itu bertanya ketika mereka keluar dari dapur.

"Aku pindah tugas sore ini," jawab Erza, terdengar sangat yakin.

"Begitukah? Kami tidak mendapat kabar," pelayan perempuan itu tampak kebingungan, tapi dari ekspresinya, Erza yakin pelayan perempuan itu tidak curiga.

"Mungkin kepala pelayan lupa memberitahu yang lain. Ini akan di bawa kemana?" Erza bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yang ini di bawa ke ruang pengawas. Sepertinya mereka mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum vodka di cuaca dingin begini. Maka kami buatkan sup, mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan mereka," pelayan wanita yang masih muda itu menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu …" Erza menyukuri keberuntungannya. Semoga saja benar kalau para pengawas kamera itu sedang mabuk sekarang sehingga mereka tidak mengawasi kamera dengan benar dan melewatkan adegan penyusupannya dan pelemparan penjaga pagar belakang ke sungai.

Gadis pelayan itu membuka pintu ruang penjaga dan mereka di sambut oleh bau vodka yang pekat, berikut bau asap tembakau. Kedua penjaga bertubuh gendut itu tampak terkapar di kursi malas mereka sambil merokok dan meneguk vodka langsung dari botolnya. Erza menahan gadis pelayan itu untuk masuk, "Eh, kau tahu kalau lelaki mabuk pikiran mereka tidak jernih?" Erza bertanya, "Kurasa kau tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup dengan dua pria mabuk bukan?"

Dan sepertinya gadis itu baru sadar akan ancaman terselubung yang Erza jelaskan. Dengan hati-hati, pelayan perempuan itu menyerahkan nampan di tangannya ke tangan Erza dan membiarkan Erza masuk ke dalam, "Aku akan menunggumu disini, oke?" gadis pelayan itu berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Erza mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Salah satu dari kedua penjaga itu tidak sadarkan diri sementara yang lainnya sibuk minum. Erza meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja kopi, tidak jauh dari kursi yang mereka duduki sambil menatap kosong ke arah layar yang terpampang di wajah mereka.

Erza berdeham, salah satu penjaga bertubuh gemuk yang sibuk minum dari botol vodka menoleh ke arah Erza, "Makanan kalian aku letakkan disini. Makan sebelum dingin," Erza menasihati.

"Hei, kauuuu~," penjaga yang setengah sadar itu memanggil Erza, "Bagaimana kalau kau gantikan aku sebentaaaaaaaaar? Aku ingin ke kamar keciiiiiiiiiiil~," seperti bernyanyi, lelaki itu meminta.

Bukan Erza namanya kalau melewatkan kesempatan emas begini, "Tentu saja. Silahkan," Erza mengangguk. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, lelaki bertubuh gemuk dengan kumis yang lebat itu bangun dari kursi malasnya dan pergi ke kamar kecil, pintu di sebelah kanan di ruangan itu.

Setelah pengawas kamera itu menutup pintu, Erza menatap lima kotak hitam, tempat memori atas apa yang terekam oleh kamera tersimpan. Mengeluarkan bom kecil yang sudah dimodifikasi di sakunya, Erza menempelkannya di lima kotak hitam itu. Dengan gesit dan secepat tupai meloncat, Erza menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Suara kloset yang tersiram memberikan tanda pada Erza bahwa pengawas kamera itu sebentar lagi akan kembali. Duduk di posisinya, ujung matanya mengawasi ketika penjaga gemuk dengan kumis lebat itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudaaaaaaaaaaah!" kembali ia terdengar seperti sedang bernyanyi, "Kerja yang bagus, naaaaaaaak!" Erza hanya mengangguk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lama sekali," komentar pelayan perempuan yang menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Salah satu dari mereka ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dan berpesan padaku untuk mengawasi kameranya. Pengawas yang satunya tertidur," Erza menjelaskan ketika keduanya menyusuri lorong untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Setelah ini kita akan kembali ke dapur dan membawa makanan untuk Tuan Besar di kamarnya," gadis pelayan itu menambahkan. Dalam hati Erza menyeringai, jarang-jarang ia seberuntung ini dalam tugasnya.

"Apakah Tuan Besar selalu makan semalam ini …?" Erza mengecek arlojinya, yang juga ia curi dari pelayan lelaki yang sudah ia bunuh, "Sekarang hampir tengah malam."

"Malam ini beliau ada rapat dan baru kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Beliau selalu memiliki kebiasaan untuk makan di rumah karena itu selalu mengingatkan beliau akan Nyonya Besar," gadis itu menerangkan.

"Ah …," Erza mengangguk mengerti, "Dan kau selalu mengantarkan makanan untuk Tuan Besar …?"

"Ya, karena dulu orang tuaku sudah melayani Ayah dari Tuan Besar. Semacam turun-temurun," mereka sampai di dapur dan segera mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuk 'Tuan Besar'. Kali ini tidak di bawa menggunakan nampan, melainkan menggunakan troli karena makanan yang disiapkan sangat beragam.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda. Gadis pelayan itu mengetuk, kemudian terdengar balasan dari dalam kamar, "Masuk!" Erza dan pelayan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Besar, kami membawa makan malam Anda," sebagai wujud penghormatan, Erza dan gadis itu menunduk.

"Ah, apa yang membuat sangat lama? Cepat hidangkan! Aku sudah lapar!" Erza membuka tudung penutup makanan dan menghidangkannya di depan tuan besar sementara gadis pelayan itu berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan adegan penghidangan makannya, Erza berdiri di samping pelayan wanita itu. Diam-diam mengeluarkan jarum dari sela-sela jam tangannya.

"Kita harus menunggui Tuan Besar makan …?" Erza bertanya, dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis pelayan itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Semenjak kematian Nyonya Besar, Tuan Besar selalu ditunggui setiap makan malam," dengan dengan cekatan, Erza menusukkan jarum itu ke pergelangan tangan gadis pelayan itu.

"Sudah lama?" Erza bertanya lagi.

"Sudah … sejak … eh …?" tubuh gadis itu limbung dan Erza menangkapnya sebelum perempuan itu jatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Erza merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar pistolnya yang sudah di pasangi silencer.

"Apa yang—" kemudian melepaskan peluru ke arah Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia yang langsung menembus kepalanya. Tidak lupa menembak rekan kerja 'sekejap matanya' sebelum melangkah keluar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ia kembali ke dapur, "_Shift_-ku sudah selesai," ujarnya pada salah seorang pelayan lelaki yang hanya mengangguk karena sibuk menghitung sesuatu dengan kalkulatornya. Dan tanpa ada yang curiga, Erza berhasil keluar dengan leluasa.

Setelah menaiki taksi yang ia panggil, Erza mengeluarkan remote kecil dari sakunya, yang hanya memiliki sebuah tombol merah. Tanpa ragu Erza menekannya. Ia yakin, ruangan pengawas kamera pasti kelabakan ketika mendapati bahwa memori penyimpanan rekaman kamera pengawas terbakar serentak.

.

Erza memandangi kota Warsawa yang berkelap-kelip oleh cahaya. Biarpun ia sudah menyelesaikan misinya, tapi ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, ia merasa resah. Misinya berjalan terlalu mudah, terlalu banyak campur tangan keberuntungan yang biasanya tidak pernah menyentuh kehidupannya.

Mungkinkah itu artinya ….

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

**Curhatan Arleinne:**

Salam kenal, Arleinne disini~ silahkan panggil Aru karena Arleinne sangat panjang dan tidak bisa disingkat dengan manis. Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, saya author baru. Dulu cuma silent reader yang sudah berkelana kemana-mana tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menulis juga. Karena malas bikin dua akun, jadinya akunnya barengan sama Azureinne deh.

Ini fanfiction multichapter pertama saya yang dibuat sendirian (yang collab bersama Azu silahkan di cek di profil kami). Dan yah, _well_, beginilah hasilnya *nangis di pojokan*

Sejak nonton katekyou hitman reborn, entah kenapa jadi suka mikirin hal-hal yang berbau action. Entah itu hubungan antara mafia, penjahat-polisi, atau hal-hal yang menjurus ke supernatural maka jadilah ide fict ini.

Ehem, jadi malah curhat. Yah… mungkin karena judulnya adalah 'Curhatan Arleinne' makanya isinya curhat semua gini #okesip #apaansih #lupakan

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Saya tunggu~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Langley, Virginia**

Langit malam tidak menarik disini, opininya. Sebab, jutaan bintang yang seharusnya menghiasi malam dan menemani rembulan tidak tampak karena polusi cahaya yang masuk hitungan sangat parah disini. Ia merindukan tanah kelahirannya, La Coruna di Spanyol sana. Tempat dimana ia bisa melihat miliaran bintang yang melukis kanvas gelap langit malam.

"Setidaknya berikan laporan pada timmu kalau kau sudah kembali dari misi," sebuah suara membuat lelaki berambut biru itu menoleh dan mendapati rekannya, lelaki berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan manik yang sama gelapnya seperti langit malam di atas sana.

"Yo, Simon!" sapa lelaki berambut biru itu singkat, kemudian seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran lelaki yang disapa Simon itu, ia kembali menatap langit malam yang tampaknya semakin menyedihkan karena rembulan bersembunyi di balik awan yang berarak.

"Jellal," Simon hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan eksentrik rekannya dan duduk di samping lelaki bertato itu, ikut menatap langit malam, "Misi berjalan lancar, eh?" ia bertanya.

"Hm-mm," Jellal mengangguk, "Agak membosankan karena tidak banyak aksi dan pelaku mudah tertangkap," lelaki berambut biru itu menambahkan.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki tim yang hebat begitu," menghela napas, Simon melirik rekannya, yang bisa sangat mudah dikenali karena tato berwarna merah yang melintang di dekat mata sebelah kanannya.

"Yah, _well_, bisa dibilang," Jellal hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya beralaskan rumput yang basah dan melipat kedua tangannya untuk bantalan kepalanya.

"Mencemaskan apa yang disampaikan Bos beberapa hari yang lalu, eh?" Simon terkekeh pelan, mempelajari wajah tidak tenang dari rekannya. Jellal menyembunyikan manik cokelatnya di balik kelopaknya sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Yah, _well_, bisa jadi," mengangkat bahunya, seolah cuek dan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang sekarang tengah menggerogoti pikirannya, "Maksduku belum pernah ada yang mencoba menyusup ke dalam тайной sebelumnya dan belum pernah ada yang mencoba menangkap _Red Demon_."

"Kau dan timmu akan menjadi yang pertama," Simon mengangkat bahunya, memilih menatap danau buatan di depan mereka, yang memantulkan cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung di sekitar mereka, "Barangkali itulah tujuan timmu dibentuk."

"Omong kosong!" Jellal tertawa, "Bos bisa menyuruh siapa saja selain timku."

"Tapi kenyataannya Bos—"

"JELLAL FERNANDEZ!" soprano jernih yang tidak salah lagi milik seorang wanita menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Dua lelaki yang asyik berbincang itu serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan punggungnya tengah bersedekap sambil menatap dengan sorot tidak suka ke arah keduanya, "Bagian mana dari 'Selesai misi, lapor ke Kepala Tim' yang tidak kau mengerti?"

.

.

**Grey **belong to **Arleinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

Dari balik kursi tinggi tempatnya duduk, Jellal Fernandez, lelaki berambut biru, bermanik cokelat dengan tato berwarna merah yang menghiasi bagian atas dan bawah mata kanannya, hanya bisa melihat rambut panjang hitam rekan satu timnya itu.

Di hadapan rekannya yang berambut hitam, mesim pemecah kode milik CIA, Enigma, tampak tengah bekerja menerjemahkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh Tuhan, mesin itu sendiri dan rekan satu timnya yang berambut panjang bagaikan kain sutera hitam itu.

"Oh, senang mendapatimu kembali dengan utuh, Jellal," Ultear MIlkovich, hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandangi rekan satu timnya yang berambut biru itu, yang tamapk tidak terlalu tertarik dengan deretan layar yang bersinar redup itu.

"_Yeah_, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Kau tahu? Lewat alat komunikasi baru yang kau kembangkan itu," Jellal menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sebelah kanan Ultear, agak jauh dari gadis itu tapi masih tetap bisa melihat layar yang ada di depannya, "Jadi Meredy bilang kau mendapatkan sesuatu …?"

"Meredy hanya mengingatkanmu agar segera kembali ke timmu begitu misimu sudah selesai," terkikik pelan, Ultear menjawab.

Dari sudut matanya, Ultear bisa melihat desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut biru itu, "Jadi kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan misi besar kita?" Jellal bertanya, memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku menemukan beberapa. Kau pikir aku siapa? Enigma di hadapanmu ini adalah maha karya dewa, asal kau tahu saja," Ultear memutar kursinya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Jellal, "Ada sepuluh misi potensial yang bisa diberikan kepada _Red Demon_ menurut pemecahan kode yang dilakukan Enigma. Tapi kalau kau tanya aku, tetap saja kemungkinan itu terlalu luas. Aku sarankan kita menunggu untuk mendapatkan keterangan baru yang lebih jelas tapi—"

"Sepuluh kemungkinan? Berarti kemungkinan kita untuk menangkap _Red Demon_ adalah 10%, kalau kita berhasil mengawasi misi yang benar. Ada berapa tim yang bekerja di bawah kita?" Jellal memotong perkataan Ultear.

"Tiga, salah satunya tim Simon. Tapi Jellal, sepuluh itu terlalu banyak, kemungkinan menangkapnya hanya 10%! Kita bisa menunggu untuk memperkecil kemungkinan. Mungkin beberapa minggu—"

"Beberapa minggu? _Please_, Ultear! Berapa orang yang bisa terbunuh dalam waktu _beberapa minggu_? Dan bisa jadi ini kesempatan terbaik kita! Tingkat keberhasilan 10% itu jelas lebih baik daripada 0%. Lagipula, lebih baik kita mempertaruhkan 10% itu daripada cuma diam disini saja," rahang Jellal mengeras selagi ia meleparkan kedua tangannya ke udara, frustrasi. Mengacak rambutnya yang memang pada dasarnya berantakan, Jellal menghela napas keras, "Dan dengan tiga tim yang bekerja di bawah kita—empat dengan tim kita—kita bisa memperbesar kemungkinan menangkap _Red Demon_! Kemungkinannya jadi 40% kan?" menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen, Jellal menatap Ultear.

Gadis berambut hitam yang di tatap hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Bisa dibilang sudah hapal dengan kelakukan teman satu timnya itu kalau sudah mendapatkan misi serius dan ketika ia sedang bersemangat, "Jadi maksudmu kita ambil saja kesempatan ini? Kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 40% loh," Ultear lagi-lagi mengingatkan, mencoba menggoyahkan keputusan Kepala Timnya yang berambut biru itu.

"Panggil tiga tim yang berada di bawah kita. Print data sepuluh misi yang 'kemungkinan' akan diberikan kepada _Red Demon_!" perintah Jellal seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"_Aye, aye, _Kapten!" alih-alih Ultear yang menjawab, suara Meredy yang lebih melengking memasuki gendang telinga kedua sejoli itu, "Hum-mm, Kepala Tim kita memang yang paling hebat. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya dari kemarin, kenapa harus _Red Demon_? Kau tahu maksudku kan Ultear? Kita juga bisa menangkap _Fire God _atau _Ice Knight_. Kurasa keduanya lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan _Red Demon_. Oh, oh, oh! Atau kenapa tidak kita tangkap saja _Blonde Princess_ itu? Sepertinya ia jauh lebih payah dari _Red Demon. _Tangkapan kita yang terakhir bilang kalau _Red Demon_ adalah peringkat pertama mereka bukan?" seraya Meredy mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya pada Ultear, Jellal sudah menghilang menuju lorong sepi markas mereka, yang juga merupakan markas pusat yang terletak di Langley itu.

Ultear menghela napas, "Hanya saja, Jellal bilang, _Red Demon _terlihat seperti seseorang dari masa lalunya dan kau tahu betapa Kepala Tim kita terobsesi akan masa lalunya."

Meredy hanya mengangguk sebelum mengambil tab miliknya dan membiarkan jari-jarinya menari di atas layar datar itu.

.

_Central Intelligence Agency_ memiliki tiga aktivitas utama, yaitu mengumpulkan informasi seputar pemerintah asing, perusahaan, organisasi dan individu; menganalisis informasi tersebut; dan mengawasi aktivitas tertutup dan beberapa operasi taktis oleh karyawannya sendiri.

Di ruangan yang berdinding kaca ini berkumpul dua belas orang agen CIA yang terdiri dari empat tim, masing-masing duduk di kursi yang melingkari meja kayu.

"Hm, aku baru tahu kalau sekarang tim kami berada di bawah timmu," salah satu lelaki dalam setelan jas yang rapi berujar.

"Kau tidak ada ketika Bos membagikan timnya," yang lainnya berkomentar.

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan hal itu?" Kepala Tim, Jellal Fernandez bertanya. Manik cokelatnya menatap tajam sebelas orang lainnya, seolah menantang yang lainnya untuk bersuara, untuk menyerah disaat semuanya belum terlanjur dimulai.

"Tidak, tentu saja, tidak," dan yang lain ikut menggeleng.

Menghela napas, Jellal memberika kode pada Ultear untuk melanjutkan diskusi mereka, "Baiklah Bos memberikan misi besar untuk kita, yaitu menyusup ke dalam тайной."

"KAU BERCANDA?!" kali ini salah seorang agen berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, membuat cangkir-cangkir kopi melayang sejenak di udara dan kertas-kertas melompat dari permukaan mulus kayu yang terpelitur itu. Bau kopi makin memenuhi ruangan setelah beberapa cangkir menumpahkan isinya.

"Ah, tisu, tisu!" Meredy berujar sambil meraba setelan jasnya berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk mengelap cairan gelap yang menggenangi meja mereka.

"Nih," Jellal mengulurkan sapu tangannya pada Meredy, kemudian menatap agen yang masih berdiri dan balas menatap Jellal, meminta penjelasan, "Tidak. Kami tidak bercanda. Aktivitas тайной akhir-akhir ini masuk dalam level membahayakan dan oleh karena itu, Bos merasa kalau тайной perlu dimusnahkan."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyusup kesana? Terakhir ada yang menyusup kesana, ia tidak pernah kembali lagi," yang lainnya menambahkan.

"Untuk itulah kita akan menangkap _Red Demon_ dan memenjaranya disini, diawasi, kemudian dilepaskan lagi untuk kembali ke тайной sambil membawa 'hadiah' dari kita," Ultear berujar.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau mau menjadikan pembunuh nomor satu di тайной sebagai mata-mata kita?" dan kesembilan agen bawahan baru Jellal saling berpandangan.

"Kalian memiliki usul yang lebih baik?" Jellal bertanya.

"Tangkap, interogasi dan dapatkan informasi dengan berbagai cara, kemudian bunuh. Atau lempar saja ke bagian _science_ untuk dijadikan tikus percobaan," yang lain mengusulkan.

Ultear menatap ke arah Jellal dengan sorot mata yang seolah berkata kubilang-juga-apa sebelum melanjutkan diskusi kecil mereka, "Kelanjutan nasib _Red Demon_ masih bisa kita diskusikan nanti. Masalahnya adalah banagimana cara kita **menangkapnya**. Itu sendiri sudah merupakan misi yang tingkatnya diatas rata-rata. Menurut Enigma, ada sepuluh misi yang kemungkinan akan diambil oleh _Red Demon_ besok."

"Sepuluh kemungkinan… jadi kemungkinan kita berhasil mengintai misi yang diambil oleh _Red Demon_ hanya 10%," salah seorang dari mereka bertanya dengan skeptis, "Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan metode kalian yang belum memikirkan mau diapakan _Red Demon _sesudah tertangkap."

"Kalau kau lupa disini ada empat tim yang akan bekerja, jadi kemungkinan kita mendapatkan _Red Demon_ adalah 40%," Meredy memuntir helaian merah muda rambutnya dengan telujuknya selagi ia menjawab, "Dan kami sudah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal untuk 'melakukan sesuatu' pada _Red Demon _saat ia tertangkat. Bos dan Pusat memiliki wewenang dalam hal ini juga, kau tahu? Jadi Bos dan Pusat juga mempengaruhi keputusan kami."

"Sepuluh misi itu adalah pembunuhan Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia, pembunuhan anak Perdana Menteri Inggris, pembunuhan kekasih gelap Pangeran Belanda, pembunuhan anak dari Presiden Republik Indonesia, menyusup ke dalam WHO dan mengambil salah satu virus yang ada di brangkas WHO, Menyusup ke dalam keluarga mafia terbesar di Italia, menyusup ke dalam keluarga yakuza terbesar di Jepang, memonopoli perdagangan obat bius, memonopoli produksi senjata api, dan membunuh Sultan dari Brunei Darussalam."

"Aku ambil yang di Polandia," Jellal berujar tiba-tiba membuat yang lainnya menatapnya kebingungan, "Ada apa? Masuk akal bukan? Polandia dekat dengan markas mereka di Russia. Lagipula misi penyusupan biasanya berlangsung lama dan dari informasi yang kita punya, _Red Demon_ bukanlah spesialis penyusupan. Aku menyarankan yang lain untuk mengambil misi pembunuhan saja."

"Baiklah…" helaan napas berat terdengar, "Aku ambil yang di Republik Indonesia."

"Kami akan ke Inggris."

"Tim kami ke Belanda," Ultear kemudian membagian amplop cokelat kepada empat orang Kepala Tim yang barusan mengambil jatah mereka masing-masing.

"Ah! Aku ada usul!" Meredy tiba-tiba berujar, "Jellal bilang kalau _Red Demon _tidak mungkin mengambil misi penyusupan, berarti ia akan mengambil misi pembunuhan, benar? Lalu misi pembunuhan yang Ultear bilang ada lima dan kaliam masing-masing sudah memegang empat jadi tinggal satu misi lagi yang di Brunei Darussalam. Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil misi yang itu? Jadi kemungkinan kita menangkap _Red Demon_ adalah 100%!" Meredy berseru dengan gembira.

"Ide yang bagus," Jellal berujar kemudian dahinya berkerut, "Tapi aku tidak suka memikirkanmu pergi misi sendirian."

"Itu gampang, Jellal! Aku bisa mengajak anak dari tim lain yang ngganggur kok!" Meredy tersenyum, menunggu persetujuan Jellal. Ketika akhirnya Jellal menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, Meredy dengan bangga mengambil satu-satunya amplop cokelat yang tersisa dari tangan Ultear.

"Di dalam amplop kalian sudah ada detail misi _Red Demon_, tiket pesawat untuk pulang dan pergi ke Virginia, dan obat bius. Diwajibkan untuk menangkap _Red Demon_ hidup-hidup, tapi kalau bisa selamatkan nyawa korban incaran _Red Demon_. Semua pesawat berangkat jam satu dini hari nanti."

.

**Warsawa, Polandia**

"_Oy!_" suara sinis yang sangat ia kenal itu menyapa ketika Jellal tengah menyusuri jalanan utama Kota Warsawa pagi itu. Jellal merapatkan jaket biru gelapnya ketika angin berhembus. Langit masih gelap di atasnya, tapi beberapa toko roti sudah memulai aktifitas mereka. Bau harum vanilla dan adonan roti yang masih hangat memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Ya?" Jellal membalas dengan santai melalui mikrofon kecil yang tersambung dengan _headset_ yang ia pakai sejak sampai di bandara di Warsawa.

"_Kau beruntung. Sepertinya misi _Red Demon _adalah di Polandia_," suara bariton lelaki itu berujar melalui _headset_ Jellal.

"Hm…? Begitukah…?" kembali bau vanilla dan cokelat menguar di udara, menggoda Jellal. Kali ini bahkan Jellal bersumpah bisa mencium bau kopi dan toko roti di sampingnya. Ia berdiri di samping tiang lampu, berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah sebaiknya ia sarapan lebih cepat pagi hari itu?

"_Agen kita ada yang melihatnya berangkat menuju Polandia dari Russia_," jawab lelaki dari _headset_ Jellal ketika akhirnya Jellal memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati toko roti yang normalnya masih tutup itu. Melalui jendela yang terbuka, Jellal memesan dua potong roti cokelat dan segelas kopi, "_Oy, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?_"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mendengarkan," Jellal meniup roti yang baru ia terima.

"_Menurutku sebaiknya kau mulai mencari cara untuk menangkapnya,_" saran lelaki di _headset_ Jellal.

"Tenang saja, kalau itu aku sudah pikirkan kok," ujar Jellal sebelum menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas.

.

Jellal Fernandez melipat Koran yang baru saja ia baca. Jelas saja berita utamanya adalah tentang pembunuhan Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia dan salah saorang pelayannya di kamar pribadinya. Dugaan sementara polisi adalah pelayan wanita itu yang membunuh Ketua Dewan Senat Polandia. Sebab, CPU tempat memori yang menyimpan data-data hasil rekaman dari kamera pengawas di rumah itu meledak sehingga menewaskan juga dua orang yang bertugas untuk mengawasinya.

Namun, sampai saat ini polisi masih berusaha menyelidiki untuk mendapatkan bukti yang lebih kuat dan untuk mencari bukti apakah ada keterlibatan orang luar atau tidak.

Jellal menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudi. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia jadikan bantalan. Ternyata menjadi sopir taksi tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tidak seperti yang ia kira. Kemudian helaan napas keluar dari mulunya karena merasa mulai bosan.

Jellal membuka jendela mobilnya, mengawasi padatnya kota Warsawa di jam makan siang ini. Tentu saja ia juga ingin makan. Tapi sayangnya ia juga tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menunggui pelanggan di depan Hotel Mercure Warszawa Grand, yang _katanya_ Ultear merupakan tempat Red Demon menginap.

Maka, Jellal, yang sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam, sudah membeli donat dan kopi untuk ia nikmati ketika jam makan siang tiba, yang artinya sekarang. Dengan senyuman penuh syukur ia membuka kotak donatnya dan menggigit kue bulat yang bolong di tengah itu. Di dalam mulutnya, rasa karamel yang menjadi toping makan siangnya serasa meleleh dan melebur. Senyumnya makin lebar seiring dengan gigitan yang ia ambil.

"Taksi ini ke bandara?" seorang gadis bertanya. Dengan segera Jellal membereskan makan siangnya dan mengelap mulutnya sebelum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Antar aku ke bandara!" gadis itu memerintah setelah ia dengan nyaman duduk di kursi belakang.

Mendengar suaranya membuat sensasi dingin yang aneh menjalari tulang punggung Jellal. Tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas, Jellal merasa kalau pembuluh darahnya memompa adrenalin lebih banyak dari normal, membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat. Di tambah, intuisinya berteriak mengatakan 'bahaya'.

"Ah ya," Jellal mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah memilih layanan kami. Saya Jacob, supir anda siang ini. Anda tidak keberatan kalau Saya memakai masker? Kami dilarang menularkan penyakit flu pada penumpang," Jellal tertawa kecil mendengar gurauannya sendiri.

Dibelakangnya, gadis berambut hitam itu ikut terkikik pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga tidak mau terkena flu, terima kasih banyak."

"_Jellal_," suara Ultear berbisik dari _headset_ yang Jellal pakai, "_Ada tiga orang Russia yang menginap di _Hotel Mercure Warszawa Grand. _Dua orang lainnya masih ada di dalam hotel. Aku dan tim segera menyelidikinya. Satunya adalah orang yang naik taksimu. Nanti aku hubungi lagi_."

"Ah, kau berasal darimana, Nona? Sepertinya Nona secantik Anda tidak mungkin dari Polandia," Jellal kembali tertawa.

"Maksudmu, gadis Polandia tidak cantik, begitukah, Pak Supir? Wah, wah kurasa banyak wanita Polandia yang akan tersinggung mendengarnya," gadis itu kembali terkikik pelan.

Jellal menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkat, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, kau sangat canti," dan Jellal bersyukur ia memakai masker. Normalnya, lelaki akan malu-malu ketika memuji seorang perempuan dan menyebabkan wajah mereka memerah. Dengan masker yang ia kenakan sekarang, gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apakah Jellal tulus dengan pujiannya atau tidak, "Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu? Jarang sekali matahari mau menampakkan batang hidungnya di langit Warsawa," Jellal mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Kurasa, Pak Supir, kalau kau nanti pensiun dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, aku rekomendasikan kau menjadi seorang pujangga," gadis itu mengangguk, meyakini kata-katanya sendiri.

"Jalan-jalan keliling Warsawa, gratis denganku. Bagaimana?" tawar Jellal dengan sebuah tawa.

"Kau serius?" gadis itu bertanya. Jellal berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan bersama dengan gadis secantik dirimu?" Jellal tersenyum.

"_Jellal,_" Ultear kembali memanggilnya lewat _headset_ yang Jellal kenakan, "_Dua orang yang masih ada di hotel bersih. Sebelum menurunkan penumpangmu, harap cek dulu apakah ia memakai wig atau tidak_."

"Wah aku tersanjung," gadis itu tersenyum, "Tapi tidak. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah karena ada laporan yang harus aku tulis."

Jellal hanya tersenyum memaklumi sebelum menjalankan kendaraannya ketika lampu hijau sudah menyala. Lelaki itu meraba saku celanannya dan dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu di _hanphone_ miliknya selagi ia memegang kemudi.

"Ah ya, Nona?" Jellal memanggil, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjemput adikku? Dia juga ingin ke bandara. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku berikan kau diskon 50%," Jellal mengedipkan matanya. Gadis di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kota Warsawa yang mengabur seiring dengan taksi kuning yang membawanya menjauh.

Jellal berhenti di perempatan jalan dan membiarkan dua orang lainnya masuk ke dalam taksinya. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Ia duduk di samping penumpang Jellal dan menawarkan sebuah senyuman yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh sang penumpang. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah lelaki berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Mereka berdua adalah adikku, Jane dan Jade," Jellal memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Dan namamu adalah Jacob. Jangan bilang kedua orangtuamu memiliki inisial J juga?" gadis berambut hitam di samping Ultear bertanya, membuat ketiganya terkiki geli.

"Sayangnya iya," Ultear mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari sakunya, "Ayah kami bernama Jonathan dan ibu kami bernama Joanne," Ultear beringsut mendekat. Seolah itu adalah kode untuknya, Jellal menginjak gas kuat-kuat hingga taksi mereka melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata di atas jalan tol yang sepi itu.

"Hei, Pak Supir! Bukankah ini melanggar perturan?" gadis berambut hitam itu menatap Ultear dengan sorot yang tidak nyaman. Ia sendiri mulai merogoh saku jaketnya tapi tangan Ultear yang satunya mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Berbicara soal melanggar peraturan, tolong lihat cermin dulu, _Red Demon_," dan Ultear menyuntikkan cairan bening itu ke pembuluh darah gadis yang aslinya berambut merah itu.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

**Curhatan Arleinne:**

Bertemu lagi dengan Aru di chapter 2 dari Grey ini~ yeeeeey!

_Anyway_, ada yang sependapat dengan Saya yang menganggap kalo Agen CIA!Jellal itu seksi? _Anyone_? Dan Pembunuh Bayaran!Erza itu… _amazing_. Sepertinya peran mereka agak kebalik gitu kalo yang di Fairy Tail aslinya. Karena harusnya Jellal yang jadi pembunuh bayaran dan Erza adalah agen CIA-nya tapi… entahlah. Jellal dan Erza rasanya lebih seksi ketika dibeginikan(?)

Sebentulnya niatnya mau update setiap hari Selasa. Tapi apa daya…? Mendadak kena serangan mager nulis gara-gara _game_ Onet mengundang banget buat di mainkan. Jadi baru sempat update sekarang~

Selanjutnya terima kasih banyak untuk **Dira Salsabila **yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membaca dan mereview Grey ini. Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya yang bilang kalau cerita ini seru dan tentu saja Saya nggak keberata dipanggil Aru-chan, kesannya imut #abaikan. Untuk pertanyaan **Dira Salsabila**-san yang soal kenapa Erza risih dan kemunculan Jellal sudah bisa dijawab di chapter ini kan? Dan terima kasih banyak juga atas dukungan dan semangatnya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

Kemudian untuk **Sadsa**, apakah updatenya kelamaan? Saya rasa tidak hahahaha #ketawanista. _Anyway_, makasih sudah sabar menunggu dan semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Kalo enggak ya… nanti Saya datang ke mimpi Anda untuk memuaskan Anda #ambigu.

Spertinya sebaiknya Saya sudahi saja rubrik Curhatan Arleinne ini keburu ntar membahas hal-hal yang ambigu lagi. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir. Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Saya tunggu~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


End file.
